Old Wounds
by scarlett onyx
Summary: Everyone knows Edward Nygma uses a cane. But is it just for show?   Happens sometime after Frenemies but is not a sequel  I don't own the characters, thanks to highlandgirl1592 for getting me to write this
1. Chapter 1

Jonathan Crane sighed and read over his notes one more time. _This toxin should be working better than this…_

A lab rat squeaked and tore around in frantic circles in its cage as the Scarecrow flipped through the pages of his notebook. He waved a hand at the animal as if to silence it, but the gesture only seemed to make it more terrified. _Still, this toxin just wasn't up to par…_ A loud thud followed by a curse suddenly interrupted Jonathan's thoughts and he dropped the notebook, rushing into the other room.

"Eddie? What happened?"

Edward Nygma leaned against the wall, trying to look nonchalant. But to the trained observer, his smile was forced-the usually soft curve of his mouth pained.

"I'm alright. Just…tripped. That's all."

A slight blush of embarrassment colored the Riddler's cheeks and he swallowed, straightening.

The Scarecrow shook his head and moved closer, placing a steadying hand on Eddie's shoulder. "There's something wrong."

All at once, the Riddler's eyes seemed to harden and pulled back slightly, stepping over to the living room. "I'm _fine_, Jonathan."

But the Master of Fear had noticed something.

"Eddie…you're limping."

"I am _not_!"

Jonathan took a slight step back, watching Eddie with a slightly bewildered expression. Eddie was _never_ like this…

"I'm…sorry."

The Prince of Puzzles looked up at him, then, expression softening as his eyes met Jonathan's.

"Jon…_I'm_ the one who's sorry. It's alright, I'm not mad at you. It's just…look, I'm kind of tired. I think I'm going to turn in early, ok?"

The Scarecrow hesitated, then nodded slightly. "Ok."

Eddie walked over to him, coming closer until they were inches apart and looking into his eyes. Jonathan looked back, trying to see what the Riddler was thinking. They say eyes are the windows to the soul, but Eddie's were…clouded, somehow. Dimmer.

Worried, Jonathan impulsively placed a hand on the Prince of Puzzle's shoulder. Eddie looked at it for a moment, then suddenly stepped forward, hugging the Scarecrow almost desperately. The Scarecrow held him for a few moments and then the other man let go, turning without a word and heading for his bedroom.

He paused slightly after a few steps and then drew himself up, taking a deep breath.

But for all his determination, a very faint limp still characterized the Riddler's steps.


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan Crane tried to glance inconspicuously at his friend while he drove, but Edward Nygma's face was turned away from the Scarecrow as he gazed out the window.

The glass was rolled down slightly, allowing the cool night air to softly ruffle the Prince of Puzzles hair.

_He looked so…fragile._

The Riddler had been fairly quiet during the past few days and Jonathan, no longer able to suppress his growing concern for the other man, had suggested a small heist, hoping to break Eddie from his self-imposed shell.

But, even as they were on their way to the bank, the Riddler was as silent as the breeze, slowly running a fingertip over the top of the hat in his lap and seemingly heedless of the wind's influence on his hair.

Slowly, Jonathan pulled into the bank's lot and parked around the back near the vault entrance.

When Eddie still didn't move, the Scarecrow reached over, gently tapping him on the shoulder. The Riddler jumped, nearly hitting his head against the roof of the car. "What?"

"…We're here." Jonathan stated hesitantly.

Eddie blinked and then nodded, chest heaving with a shaky sigh. "Yes…right…" Opening his door, he placed his hat on his head, still muttering to himself. "Of course…"

"Don't forget your cane." Jonathan said.

A pained expression seemed to flicker in Eddie's emerald eyes and then it was gone before the Scarecrow could say anything.

"Let's go." the Riddler said simply, seeming suddenly in a hurry and standing, planting his cane firmly beside him.

Jonathan watched him.

_He seemed to be leaning heavier on his cane than usual._

_Had he always done that?_

_How had he never noticed that before?_

The passenger door slammed shut, breaking Jonathan from his thoughts. Shaking his head, the Scarecrow opened his door and got out of the vehicle, walking to the door that Eddie was already busy unlocking. Within moments, the Riddler had bypassed all of the banks' so-called 'superior security systems' and ducked into the building. On impulse, Jonathan quickly slipped in and stepped in front of Eddie, looking around.

But to his surprise, the Riddler pushed past him, looking upset. "I can take care of myself."

Jonathan blinked, stepping back slightly, and whispered, "Ok…"

The Riddler stiffened. "Sorry…"

Slowly, the Scarecrow moved forward to the vault, brushing his long fingers over Eddie's shoulder to let him know it was alright.

Standing to the side of the huge metal door, he motioned for the Riddler to pick the lock while he stood guard.

The Prince of Puzzles set to work on the huge combination lock, trying different patterns and hastily calculation and recalculating until that door too swung open and the two rogues stepped inside.

Eddie took a few stacks of money, shoving them half-heartedly into the inside pockets of his suit. Jonathan tossed several bricks of cash into a bag and turned to the Riddler. "Not taking anymore?"

Eddie shook his head, an uncomfortable frown drifting across his features as he leaned on his cane. "Can we go home now?" he asked softly.

Jonathan was about to ask the Prince of Puzzles if he felt ill when the front door to the builing suddenly slammed open with a yell of, "POLICE! FREEZE!"

The Riddler flinched, eyes wide in disbelief.

"What? That's impossible! I hacked the system!"

Jonathan turned, running for the exit and calling to Eddie.

"Never mind that! Let's go!"

He heard the GCPD running towards the vault and tried to mentally gauge how officers there were by the sound of pounding feet. Shaking his head, he ran for the back door, unlocking it quickly and slamming it open. Racing to the car, he let himself slow somewhat.

No cops in sight.

"We did it!" he exclaimed, half in disbelief.

But no one answered him.

The Scarecrow turned quickly. "Eddie?"

Silence.

An empty parking lot.

_No._

Fearing the worst, Jonathan bolted back to the building at a dead run.


End file.
